Images have been utilized to capture precious moments since the advent of the photograph. With the emergence of the digital camera, an unimaginable number of photographs are captured every day. Certain precious moments have significant value to a particular person or group of people, such that photographs of a precious moment are often selected for a personalized presentation. For example, greeting card makers now allow users to edit, configure, or otherwise personalize their offered greeting cards, and a user will likely put in a photograph of choice to add their personal touch to a greeting card. Items that may be used for creating a personalized presentation abound, such as t-shirts, mugs, cups, hats, mouse-pads, other print-on-demand items, and other gift items and merchandise. Personalized presentations may also be created for sharing or viewing on certain devices, uploading to an online or offline location, or otherwise utilizing computer systems. For example, personalized presentations may be viewed on desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet user devices, smart phones, or the like, through online albums, greeting card websites, social networks, offline albums, or photo sharing websites.
Many applications exist for allowing a user to provide context to a photograph for providing a humorous, serious, sentimental, or otherwise personal message. Online photo galleries allow their customers to order such merchandises by selecting pictures from their albums. Kiosks are available at big retail stores all around the world to address similar needs. However, there is no approach available to the general population for creating a personalized presentation that allows for placing a person's head within another image or graphic. Indeed, the placement of a person's head from one image to another, though possessing the ability to create a multiple of applications, is a daunting task for the regular consumer and often, until now, is best handled by an expert image processor.
As should be apparent, there are needs for solutions that provide users with easier and or automated or semi-automated abilities for creating contextually personalized presentations of their images which allow for the segmentation of a human head from one image to be utilized for other applications of choice, including creating personalized presentations.